Usuario discusión:DUPU
Bienbenida ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wiki T.U.F.F. Puppy! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:DUPU. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Apcham (Discusión) 14:32 25 nov 2011 ¡Saludos! Gracias por elegir este Wiki de T.U.F.F. PUPPY: Agente Secreto les agradezco por venir a visitarme y quiero decirles que no podré estar siempre en este wiki ya sea que estaré en Mundonick.com ... estando de vacaciones algunas veces o estando durante clases pero aré lo que pueda para responder cualquier cosa que me mensajeen con gusto trataré de ayudarles.Dudley Puppy 16:03 16 ene 2012 (UTC) Mensajes El otro Stuff Bueno si seria una gran idea borrarlo. Puedes hacerlo Apcham 23:06 24 feb 2012 (UTC) Plantilla heroes y villanos Bueno, ya hice la de heroes y personajes secundarios; solo me faltan la de villanos. Me gustaria que veas la de heroes que use en Dudley Puppy y quiero que me digas que mas debo ponerle y que debo ponerle a la plantilla de villanos --Apcham 00:54 16 mar 2012 (UTC) Ok Bueno, opino que estan bien Apcham 20:51 28 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola DUPU Quisiera decirte que todos los cambios que hiciste en las plantillas y el logro de la edición afortunada y he visto que estan bien; pero para la proxima tienes que avisarme para que los dos estemos de acuerdo. Yo tambien te he de avisar si voy hacer cambios. Para que esta wiki este mas unido y sea una de las mejores de toda wikia. Gracias Apcham 22:22 3 abr 2012 (UTC) Encuesta Hola DuPu, quisiera avisarte sobre las encuestas que se encuentran en la pagina de perfil de Wiki T.U.F.F. Puppy #La encuesta va acabar el 15 de abril y quisiera decirte que es obvio que gano el sí haci que vamos a crear T.U.F.F. Puppy Fanon Wiki. #El 17 de abril te toca poner tu encuesta (vamos a poner las encuestas intercalos osea yo hago la encuesta de marzo, tu la de abril, yo la de mayo, etc) haci que ve pensandola. S tienes algun inconveniente dimelo 100px http://es.tuffpuppy.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:ApchamApcham 16:37 8 abr 2012 (UTC) Logros juegos y plantilla Yo te iba a decir lo mismo, tambien queria hacer los logros de lugares, heroes y villanos. Asi que he planeado yo hago los logros de lugares y villanos, y tu los de juegos y heroes; si te parece bien PD: Quisiera comunicarte que he creado la Plantilla: Galería para usar en las galerias, perdona si no te avise Aqui esta Plantilla: Galería (ponlo en el buscador) 214pxApcham 20:44 12 abr 2012 (UTC) Encuesta No te olvides que la encuesta es para mañana. Apcham 17:41 15 abr 2012 (UTC) Plantilla y Fanon thumb|Si algo que hayga hecho mal te enfada comunicamelo, por favor quiere ver si estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo #Muy buena pregunta la de la portada; me encanto. #Sobre T.U.F.F. Puppy Fanon Wiki lo estaremos viendo en esta semana #Quiero crear una plantilla de personajes de Nickelodeon que aparecen en videojuegos, por ejemplo creamos la pagina Bob Esponja y ponemos la plantilla (que es como la de Galería y Esbozo) diciendo que solo existe esa pagina por estar relacionado con un juego. Y por de paso le ponemos la categoría "Video Juegos" y "Personajes Crossover de Video Juegos" para agrandar los logros de Video Juegos #Mañana (17 de abril del 2012)hablemos de T.U.F.F. Puppy Fanon Wiki para crear el wiki . #Y si te parece bien que tu seas el fundador y yo un burocrata, tu te encargas de ese wiki y yo de este. Si tienes algun problema o inconveniente solo comunicamelo, no quiero desagradar o algo asi. Haciendo la fanon famosa #Para empezar ya estoy creando mi primer artículo en la fanon y quiero que me hagas burocrata #Voy a poner a la fanon wiki en la portada para que los que vengan la puedan ver #Solo te informare eso Apcham 20:19 17 abr 2012 (UTC)53px Favicon :) El favicon esta bien, y gracias por desearme un buen cumpleaños (ayer). Bueno voy hacer plantillas de "pertenece a" por ejemplo ya hice el de D.O.O.M. aqui esta Voy a hacer la de T.U.F.F, la de Villano Independiente, la de ciudadano de petrópolis. Tambien ya hice la plantilla de Episodios y Galeria. Bueno es todo lo nuevo que he hecho (tambien lo pudes ver en la portada). Hasta luego 49pxApcham 20:35 24 abr 2012 (UTC) Felicidades Felicidades DuPu, yo como el burocrata te doy felicidades por haber llegado a las 1.000 ediciones. Aqui un mensaje de los Poeta Huevos (Shaspeare Eggs) thumb|430px|left Y del Huevasesino thumb|400px|left Continua asi Dupu, y que puedas llegar a las 2.000 ediciones. Sinceramente Apcham 17:38 28 abr 2012 (UTC) ''Posdata'' DuPu he hablado con el fundador del wiki South Park Latino (se llama Apcham) y quisiera preguntarte si quieres que sean wikis aliadas. Este es el link South Park Latino Wiki Aliado Bueno, yo solo te estaba preguntando si South Park Latino Wiki y T.U.F.F. Puppy Wiki sean wikis aliadas. Y sobre la serie, yo te que es muy divertida pero este usa el humor negro que es muy probable que no te guste pero si buscas humor te encantara pero lo malo es que los personajes dicen groserias. Y que te parece si ponemos el muro de mensajes (antes no me gustaba porque te venian mensajes de todos pero si lo pienso bien esta bien que todos sepan lo que digamos). Pero mejor esperemos un poco porque he entrado a un wiki donde no puedo ganar el logro de Tu primer mensaje de Discución. Menu de navegacion #Para empezar esta muy bien. #¿Como haces para editarlo? quisiera que me expliques Galeria: Bueno para las galerias yo siempre sacaba imagenes de la wiki en ingles pero ahora tengo un reproductor que puede tomar fotos al video y ahora voy a subir imagenes de la wiki en ingles y mis propias imagenes; como ya subi algunas en Compañeros Perfectos y ya voy a terminar. Renombrado de galerias: Bueno las galerias se han cambiado de nombre antes se llamaban Galeria: Ejemplo pero ahora se llaman Ejemplo/Galeria. Apcham 20:17 2 may 2012 (UTC) Plantillas Ya cree las plantillas este usuario es: Razón Tienes razón Apcham 19:09 5 may 2012 (UTC) Paginas He investigado y ya podemos tener mas tecnologia. --Apcham 02:04 12 may 2012 (UTC) Recomendar Bueno tendriamos que preguntarle a un administrador de ese wiki. Y sobre el la plantilla Tab tendriamos que crear una para cada personaje; pero me tendrias que decir los colores pero me dirias si estan bien los colores para los episodios. --Apcham 18:04 12 may 2012 (UTC) Sup. ¿Cómo has estado? Me siento Traductor de Google es conseguir un poco más preciso, así que ... sí. Ahora por fin puedo ayudar a este wiki a cabo :D The WonderKat (Talk) 01:50 13 may 2012 (UTC) Gracias, voy a tratar de editar más. Me gusta cómo puedo saber lo diferente que el espectáculo está en otro idioma en este sitio. Eso siempre es bueno. No sé por qué no les gusta eso. Yo esperaría que para usted y Apcham para ampliar las páginas de localización. The WonderKat (Talk) 23:21 14 may 2012 (UTC) Ingles/English version: Thanks, I'll try to edit more. I like how I can know how different the show is in another language on this site. That's always great. I don't know what to dislike about it. I would expect for you and Apcham to expand upon the location pages. The WonderKat (Talk) 23:21 14 may 2012 (UTC) Userboxes y encuesta #Sobre las userboxes, las estoy tratando de mejorar pero no se como hacer para que se cierre; supongo que es para que puedas meter las plantillas pero por mientras hay que ponerlo al final #Sobre la encuesta, el dia 15 de mayo ya la tenia preparada y el 16 ya la iba a poner pero justo me dejaron demasiadas tareas (esque soy el brigadier de mi aula y tenia que ir a un desfile) y se me habia pasado pero ya la voy a poner hoy mismo 17 de mayo y disculpa si me retrase apcham.png 20:51 17 may 2012 (UTC) 200 Llegamos a los 200 artículos